


Heroes Again

by LaylaDeMich



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Creation, Destruction, F/M, Friendship/Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mystery, Older Characters, Paris (City), Past Lives, Reincarnation, Superheroes, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaDeMich/pseuds/LaylaDeMich
Summary: 21 year old student Marinette Dupain-cheng discovers her destiny as Ladybug. With her partner, Chat Noir, they find love and learn secrets about their past lives while trying to stop the Papillon from terrorizing Paris. AU.





	1. Born For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. I only own my OC's.

 

 

Marinette flicked her stylus around her fingers as she listened to her lecturer, M. Fae, wax poetic about different techniques of incorporating sustainable design.

Normally, she would give her utmost attention to the lesson. But now, she felt too weary to stop her mind from wandering.

Glancing around, she saw that other students were either doodling on their tablets, actually taking notes or looking as tired as she felt. It was the final year after all, these days everyone stayed up late hours making sure that their personal fashion collections would be in top form for the judges in two months.

The classroom had a circular roof wall. directly to her left was made of crystal clear gleaming pane. Marinette could see the gentle fluttering of wings in the butterfly garden below.

One butterfly in particular caught her attention. Mainly because it kept its distance from the rest. Its wings are pure white, curvy and size bigger than the others. And it seemed to emit an ethereal shine. The other butterflies hovered away from it as if they could sense it didn't belong with them.

In that moment of watching the rare butterfly, Marinette couldn't help but compare herself to it.

She always did feel inherently divergent from everyone else.

She had really only maintained on friendship, with Alya. Despite being only a student, Alya had already begun making her own name in the world of Journalism; She ran a majorly successful crime blog in her new home, New York City.

The last three years of their friendship had been spent keeping in touch through video chat, and the distance had changed their relationship. It wasn't what it used to be. It couldn't be. Time and distance had weakened their camaraderie, but it still retained a pleasant nostalgic familiarity. Their friendship was of great solace even if they were thousands of kilometers apart.

Marinette's free time consisted of designing and helping her family with the bakery. She often wandered around the Parisian streets on the hunt for inspiration.

A couple walked by and stopped to see the butterfly garden. They looked to be in their early twenties. The guy had his arm wrapped around the young women's shoulders and held her close. The women leaned into him affectionately and they stared into each other's eyes. They were the picture of young love.

Marinette felt longing pierce her heart.

As luck would have it, good or bad, Marinette had never had a boyfriend.

It's not that she was unattractive to men. Quite the opposite. In the past, there had been a generally handsome and persistent few that she turned down or had unintentionally friendzoned.

The issue lay within her. She felt nothing for those who worked so hard to catch her attention. There was no spark, not even the slightest attraction, only the platonic feelings she had felt for her entire life.

Even when Marinette had tried to push past her gut feeling, to give herself the chance to try out a relationship, her skin crawled and something just felt... wrong.

A first she thought it could be medical. After the third time it happened, she confided in her Mother who helped her find a psychologist. In the end, they decided that she was perfectly fine, there should be no reason for her not to form romantic bonds.

She didn't even identify as asexual, she knew that there had to be a man out there for her. She could feel it. The doctor hypothesized that perhaps she simply wasn't ready yet.

The only fault in that theory was that she felt more than ready for a romantic relationship.

What was it like to have a crush? Or be in love? All these thoughts and more constantly plagued Marinette's mind. From watching her parents from a young age Marinette knew love to be something precious. She wanted to feel the same happiness and joy she saw in her parents' eyes every time they looked at each other

Yet, at the ripe age of twenty-one, she has never even had a crush before. And she doubted that she would ever be in love any time soon. She'd come to accept that she would always be just like that butterfly.

Different.

The sound of the door clicking open dragged her out of her thoughts. In an instant her fatigue vanished and her pen clattered to her desk. The distinctly feminine figure strode into the room and drew a gasp from the lips of every student.

Nathalie Sancoeur, assistant to Gabriel Agreste.

Each student sat ramrod straight, hoping, praying, that it could mean their breakout into the fashion world. The room was as silent as a grave until she spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt your lecture, Monsieur, but I have a short message to give from M. Agreste. I was told that this is your graduating class, oui?"

M. Fae choked slightly and coughed before nodding dazedly. "You would be correct, Mlle. Sancoeur."

Natalie pivoted primly, her eyes scanning everyone's faces until they landed on Marinette, lingering for a moment before she spoke.

"M. Agreste has decided to judge this years graduate class. He hoped to find a talented young designer to take on the role of a Junior fashion designer at Gabriel. It would be wise to ensure that none of you disappoint." Her sharp gaze pierced the students for a moment before she turned back to the professor, bowed lightly, and exited the room.

Excited whispers rapidly flooded the air.

Lucinda's eyes immediately snapped to Marinette, her dark eyes almost glowing with the heat of her glare. The blonde still hadn't forgiven her for beating her out during the last project. No doubt this new arrangement had fanned the flames of competition even further.

Marinette was oblivious to this as she was currently attempting not to crumple into a sobbing mess. She couldn't even twitch her fingers, only her eyes could move and they were steadily growing wider and wider. Her thoughts were a jumbled whirlwind of half baked designs, screaming, and one repeated sentence.

THE  _Gabriel Agreste_  is going to be a judge this year.

This was her chance to achieve her dream.

A timer beeped on the lecturers desk, signaling the end of class.

Abruptly Marinette stood, nearly knocking her chair over as she packed away her tablet and ran out after a hasty "Adieu!"

If she was going to win, then she had better start now.

It was 4pm when Marinette finally scrambled into the bakery's door, taking in the familiar aroma of baking bread.

Her ideas had begun taking flight on the subway. Designs for dresses, suits, hats and outerwear were already stacked in her file from the last three years, many of which would suit the years theme: Elegance. However, Marinette knew that she needed better designs than those if she hoped to impress someone like Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette threw details at her parents at lightning speed in between chucking random sewing supplies she had found scattered about into her loft and attempting to inhale a cookie or three. Her father just handed her the plate on her last pass, and wished her luck as she dashed up the stairs.

As soon as the plate hit the table, her sketchbook was sprawled open across her desk. She heard a quiet thunk and looked up. A small black box had been knocked out of the way when she had chucked her sketchpad.

Where did this come from?

She carefully picked it up to examine it. It was covered in intricate red nails toyed with the edge of the lid.

Should I open it?

Without stopping to really consider it, she flicked her thumbnail under the lid and pulled. She shrieked and dropped the box, as a blinding white light engulfed her room. The light slowly faded, Marinette peeked from one eye to see... something.

A small floating red thing, about the size of a mouse, with black spots all over it. A thing with enormous blue eyes. A thing that was moving. A thing that was alive.

Their eyes met and Marinette immediately felt a strange nostalgia, like an old friend she hadn't seen for a long, long time had arrived. Marinette clutched the side of her table to support herself as her mind all but shut down in its attempt to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Ladybug, how I've missed you!"

Marinette's lips parted in surprise. It spoke.

"What-"

Before she could start her sentence, the bug like creature floated up to her face and affectionately nuzzled Marinette's cheek as though they had done it hundreds of times before. And perhaps they had, because something about the action put Marinette at ease but still left her confused.

Gently, Marinette took the small creature and held it, her with a voice like that it had to be female, in both of her hands. The creature's big eyes watched her knowingly, not at all fighting her hold.

"What are you?"

"I'm your Kwami, Tikki. Ladybug, the time has come again for you to fight and cleanse the corrupt Papillon from evil."

Say what?

"Okay first of all, I'm not Ladybug. My name is Marinette. Second, what are you talking about?"

"Marinette." Tikki said slowly, testing the word. She gave a small nod of approval, "a good name for Ladybug." She fixed Marinette with an intense gaze, "Ladybug is your alter ego you will become when you fight to save Paris against evil Akuma."

Double what?

Marinette has never felt so confused in her life. She understood somewhat. But what was an Akuma? Why did Tikki treat her with such familiarity?

By the blank look on Marinette's face, Tikki realizes that she wasn't explaining well enough.

"These earrings..." Tikki gestured to the now open black box on the table. Inside were two ruby earrings with four black marble spots on its face. "Are called the Miraculous. They give you the power of creation and luck. Put them on and you become Ladybug, the superhero who will save Paris from the Papillon, a corrupt Miraculous user."

"Okay wait," Marinette held her hand up, "I need to think." she held her head in her hands as another wave of dizziness hit her. This time Tikki sat on top of her head and made a strange crackling sound. It seemed to numb her dizziness, but not really her rising panic.

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I can't save Paris. I'm not a hero, I'm just a student. And I have classes, and people that-" she cut herself off when a single thought crashed into her mind.

I've done this before.

Marinette couldn't shake off this intense feeling of deja-vu. She chanced a question. "Have we met somewhere before?"

Tikki smiled knowingly. "Yes, many times."

"How? I don't remember... But your voice. I've heard it before."

"The holder of the Ladybug Miraculous is special. No one else but you can be Ladybug. This is your destiny. You were born for this."

Marinette blinked, "Born for this?"

Deep down, she had known. Known for the longest time that she was different. But to have it confirmed like this was just bizarre.

"I'll say this the same way you have always understood. Marinette, you have always been Ladybug. Your spirit is the same as all the other Ladybugs before you. You may have a different name and appearance, you may never remember your previous life, but there is no doubt about it. Our connection never lies. You are Ladybug! No one else but you will be able to use these earrings. The world needs you."

In that moment it felt like her life made sense. Marinette felt like all her life she was holding a box containing a million puzzle pieces waiting to be put together. But that box was locked. Meeting Tikki was the key. The puzzle pieces broke free and moved to form a semblance of a picture, a picture of the rest of her life.

She was Ladybug.

"Okay," Marinette said slowly, she took a deep breath and felt the weight of the responsibility already settling on her shoulders, "I believe you."

Tikki chirped happily, "Yay! I can't wait for you to meet Chat Noir!"

* * *

**A/N:**

This AU has been on my mind a lot. It will include the whole love square and my OC.

 **Review** your thoughts.

 **Follow** if you're interested in reading more.

Until I update,

**LaylaDeMich**


	2. Eiffel Tower

Marinette only had herself to blame.

After accepting the responsibility of the Ladybug, she felt as if a switch had been flipped. A prickling sensation ran along her fingers and across the back of her left hand.

Marinette watched in fascination as the emblem on the box's cover appeared below her knuckles.

Tikki explained that it would tell her whenever an Akuma caused trouble.

"It will burn. Not painfully, but you will be uncomfortable until you transform. It also blesses those around you with good luck. You essentially become a good luck charm, but that luck doesn't apply to you so be extra careful. Being the personification of good luck can backfire as the world tries to stay in balance."

The little Kwami had kept glancing at the cookies. Marinette offered one and the tiny blue eyes widened. Tikki swooped down upon the plate and swallowed one whole, then grabbed a second to munch on as she continued speaking.

"Your mission, is to find out Papillon's identity and purify his Miraculous. It will be hard since the host will send Akumas to do all the dirty work. The Papillon isn't a natural fighter like you or Chat Noir. Unless this person has been trained very intensely as a civilian, you can easily incapacitate whoever it is once you find them."

Tikki had then insisted that she sneak out after her parents fell asleep to transform and get used to her powers.

It was only a matter of time before Papillon akumatized someone and Marinette didn't want to make any mistakes because of inexperience.

She wasn't expecting how liberated her soul would feel after transforming. To transform, she only needed to think of it purposefully

A rush of power and confidence swelled up within her and the metaphorical final puzzle piece slotted into place.

Her appearance itself had been a surprise. Ladybug blinked at her reflection, the mouth of the hero in the mirror slowly opening as she took in the suit.

Her red suit was skin tight with black spots randomly spread over her torso. Her arms and legs were black that faded to red as it reached her forearms and knees. The torso portion was made of a slightly different material, a sort of hard carapace molded to her figure. And was it close to her figure. If not for the color and slight sheen, she could have been naked.. If it weren't for the mask that covered half her face she probably wouldn't step a foot out in public.

Another interesting added detail were the silver flecks in her blue eyes and black highlights in her long ponytail.

But that's beside the point.

Because Ladybug was stuck.

After an adrenaline spurred hour of bouncing and gliding around Paris she was feeling confident enough to scale the Eiffel Tower to enjoy the view.

And it did not disappoint. Ladybug stood on it's highest spur looking over the city. At night, the lights of Paris glittered like winking diamonds. City of Lights indeed.

But then her, for a lack of a better word, spidey-senses started tingling. She blamed Alya for all those superhero reruns they sat through in high school. Ladybug could feel it. Eyes were watching her. She stiffened, her brow arching in confusion as her back straightened from its relaxed slouch. She glanced around herself quickly.

Ladybug tried and failed to shake of the paranoia. It was time to go home anyway. She pulled back her arm and threw her yoyo. A slight scuffing noise echoed in the silent parisian night, the sound of a shoe sliding slightly on metal. Ladybug startled. In her distraction, her throw missed its target and she only had a moment to squeal before she fell.

And now somehow, someway she was dangling in the air, her yoyo wire tightly wrapped around her body, a hundred feet in the air. As she stared at the ground that was far, far, far below her, she raged at herself for the slip up. How did I always end up in this kind of mess? Aren't I supposed to be lucky now?

Ladybug gulped. The ground was so far away. It was a death fall for sure. Fortunately, her yoyo wire was impenetrable so it wouldn't snap. Okay deep breaths. Think of a safe way out.

Just then all the lights went out. It's midnight! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I stay out so late?!

Now engulfed in darkness, Ladybug wondered if she would have to stay there until someone found her in the morning.

Her transformation would've worn off by. That would make the news, she could already imagine the headline, 'Strange Woman dangles from the Eiffel Tower'.

After about five minutes of imagining different headline scenarios, Ladybug tried to wiggle free to no avail. The wire was tightly snug.

Maybe I could swing onto the side of the tower? She considered but shot down the idea because her knees were tied together too, she had no way of grabbing an edge. She then realized in horror that if her transformation wore off, her yoyo would disappear too. She would die. Of course I would end up dying the night I got freaking super powers.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears from her frustration.

Ladybug felt the wire tighten around her and yelped as she was suddenly lifted a few later there was another, longer tug followed by a deep grunt.

Huh?

Ladybug shifted carefully, turning her head around to see where her yoyo yad ended up attaching itself

In the darkness, she could just barely make out , a figure pulling her up by the wire.

Her body sagged in relief. Someone had noticed her. At least she wouldn't be stuck here waiting to die. She briefly wondered at why said person would be on the eiffel tower this late at night, but dismissed it in her relief at being saved.

The tugging continued until she felt warm arms, clad in something smooth that glided across her suit, wrap under her thighs and around her shoulders hoisting her up over the ledge. She was then gently set down on the metal beam, a hand still on her shoulder to help her stay balanced while bound.

She was staring directly into a broad male chest, clad in some form of black leather. She was eye level with an enormous golden bell that swayed slightly with his breath.

"You know, only cats have nine lives. If I wasn't here, that could have been a cat-tastrophe for you. You should be more careful my lady." He spoke, voice as deep and musky as the color of his garb.

Ladybug looked up to see his face.

Brilliant green eyes framed by long lashes were emphasized by his black mask. Leather cat ears on top of tousled blonde locks. His refined nose peaked from under his mask above smirking lips. Adding the strong defined jawline, it made him devilishly handsome. The top of her hair barely reached his broad shoulders and the tight leather of the catsuit left little to the imagination about his lean figure.

And as usual. Marinette didn't feel attracted. That part of her didn't change just because she was Ladybug now. Sure he was hot, that was obvious. But her heart was calm. She didn't turn into a stuttering mess like she watched countless females do over crushes.

She did however feel the same familiarity as when she met Tikki. Only this time as their eyes connected, it was a burst of unbreakable trust and protectiveness. He seemed to feel the same way judging by the way his eyes softened.

Ladybug had a strong feeling that he was very important to her.

Wordlessly, he untangled her from her yoyo wire.

Once she was free, Ladybug stretched and regarded him with a small smile.

"You must be Chat Noir."

"And you, Ladybug." Chat smiled widely at her. He took her right hand and kissed her middle knuckle. "It is a purr-leasure to meet my partner."

* * *

**What do you guys think about the twist of the story?**

I'm trying not to change too much.

Just as much to make the plot work.

Until I update,

**LaylaDeMich**


	3. Working Relationship

The full moon cast a blue light over two figures standing atop the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Chat regarded each other curiously. Both their masks hid the majority of their faces and brought attention to each others eyes.

It was late and the night was freezing, but Ladybug didn't feel like going home yet. She had just found her partner. Or rather, he had found her. Their meeting felt too significant to leave it at a simple greeting. The awkward silence stretched on until the man shifted into a sly joking pose, hands on his hips as he leaned forward and down, level with her face.

"So. You find a little cat-in-the-box too?" Chat jokes.

The side of Ladybug's mouth turned upward. He reminded her of a playful kitten.

"More like a bug-in-the-box. Your Kwami looks like a cat? Makes sense with these." She flicked his fake ear. To her surprise, Chat's leather ears moved at her touch, his tail flicked in amusement at her gasp. His grin betrayed him just as much as his tail.

"They aren't just for show. I assure you Miladybug, they are fully functional. As Chat Noir I have increased sense of hearing, sight, balance and smell. I can see in the dark too, which is why I could spot you hanging."

Her cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"Thanks for helping me." They stared at each other a moment longer and unconsciously stepped closer together.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked.

"Like I've known you my entire life?"

Chat chuckled, "If you put it that way, yes. We just met, but I feel a… need to protect you. I already completely trust you even though I don't know anything about you..." his voice trailed off, surprised at himself for expressing his inner thoughts so openly. He drew his arms inward towards his chest, hiding from his openness

Ladybug, sensing this, moved to reassure him, reaching for his arm before saying, "I feel the same."

Chat relaxed at her touch and wondered when the last time it was that anyone besides Chloe dared to touch him so casually. 'Too long,' he decided. He could feel the gentle warmth of her hand through the fabric. It reminded him of how his mother used to place a hand on his head.

"My Kwami mentioned that she had met me in my previous lives. It must be the same for us as partners. Subconsciously, we must recognize each other."

"Makes sense. I feel... different than when I wasn't transformed. I am not usually this animated when speaking to someone else. Especially women."

"Hasn't your Kwami told you anything about it?" She asked.

He sighed, "Plagg wasn't very forthcoming when it came to explaining this connection. All I know is that you are my partner against Papillon."

"Speaking of Papillon. We have a mission to fulfill. We need to figure out how to go about it."

Chat scratched the back of his head in thought, "We have no idea what to expect from him or his Akumas. I think we'll have a better idea of what to do after he sends one."

Beep.

Both of their Miraculouses sounded at the same time. They both shared a panicked look. Ladybug moved to leave. Chat prevented her by grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Chat. We're about to change back."

"Wait! Please don't go yet. I need a way to communicate with you."

Beep. Beep.

Ladybug stared at his hand that held her back, then glanced up to his pleading eyes.

How did superheroes usually handle this? Their identities obviously had to be kept a secret. God knows they wouldn't hear the end of it if the media found out. If there is one thing Marinette learned from Alya, it's that the media could tear you apart if you weren't careful.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ladybug bit her lip in indecision. They were partners. How were they supposed to work together to find Papillon if they didn't know each other personally?

She looked away taking a deep breath before deciding to follow her heart.

"Can I trust you with my identity?"

Chat brightened up. He dipped into a bow and placed his hand over his heart. "Of course. I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honour."

"Okay. Meet me at the bottom."

Ladybug threw her yoyo and this time successfully swung her way to the bottom. She soundlessly landed on grass next to a dead street light, almost tripping over a stone in the dark.

She turned to see Chat extend his staff to get down and land gracefully beside her. He perused the area quickly making sure that no one was around to see them.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

She eyed him cautiously, questioning. He met her eyes confidently and gave her a firm nod. She released the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

Their transformations dropped. Flashes of pink and green.

As her suit changed back to her street clothes, Marinette noted that she still retained the feeling of power and confidence of her alter ego, but it was watered down. Not completely hidden away. Close enough to the surface of her persona that she could tap into it when she needed to.

Taking in her partner's appearance, Marinette blinked in surprise at how different Chat looked. Granted she had looked totally different too compared to now with her long braid that hung over her shoulder, silver turtleneck jersey, black wide leg pants and flats. But wow.

His wild blonde locks are now tame and neatly combed back out of his face. He wore a green hoodie and blue jeans. A closer look told her that they were designs from Gabriel. At least he had taste. His smile is polite. Chat looked even more familiar now than before for some reason.

Marinette's brows furrowed as she tried to remember if she possibly met him before. She shrugged it off as it being part of the past-memories-nostalgia she's experiencing.

Chat seem to put his guard up while she was studying him. She couldn't imagine why.

She smiled brightly, hoping to put him at ease. Marinette stuck out her hand, "I'm Marinette Dupain-cheng," she giggle at how silly it was that they were introducing themselves again.

Tentatively he shook her hand but said nothing in return.

"You were supposed to introduce yourself. This identity reveal goes both ways you know," she pointed out.

He blinked at her in surprise, "But, don't you already know who I am?"

Marinette raised her eyebrow, "Silly cat. How could I?" She crossed her arms, "What's your name?"

"Adrien." He said watching her face for any trace of recognition. Relaxing when he found none. His chat-smirk reappeared.

"Just Adrien?"

He shrugged as if it was a non-issue. If she didn't know, he wasn't going to tell her. His face hasn't been plastered all around Paris since he was eighteen. It would be a nice change to have a friend who didn't know he was the son of a rich fashion mogul.

"Are you famous or something?"

"Purrhaps."

Marinette huffed at his vague answer. "Or, you could be some kind of creep. Is Adrien even your real name?"

"Me-owch. Of course it is." Adrien dramatically placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's late, I'll walk you home. It isn't safe for a young women at this hour. We can talk on the way." He proposed.

Marinette stared at him. How considerate, she thought.

"Unless you aren't comfortable with me knowing where you live," he added, a touch flustered. Marinette imagined that his cat ears would be drooping if he still had them.

Marinette shook her head and grinned at him, "No it's okay. I trust you. I don't live too far away from here." She wouldn't be able to transform into Ladybug now anyway and she wasn't looking forward to walking alone in the dark.

A small high voice cleared its throat. They both startled. She saw her Kwami watching them with a confused expression to their left. Marinette almost forgot about Tikki who was now floating patiently next to the smallest black cat she had ever seen.

"Adrien, give me cheeeeese," the black cat complained.

Adrien sighed. He reached into his hoodie zip pocket and took out a handful of camembert. The black cat immediately attached himself to the cheese as if he was reuniting with a long lost love.

"I'm guessing this is Plagg?" Marinette asked.

Plagg is consuming the camembert at an astounding rate, not paying Marinette any mind. His paws and face were covered in gooey cheese, "Yeah. Charming isn't he?" Adrien felt mildly put off by his Kwami's lack of manners.

Marinette cupped her palms together and held them out for Tikki to sit on which the Kwami did. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you any cookies."

"It's okay. Marinette." Tikki looked wistful. Marinette decided that she would ask the Kwami later what was on her mind.

"This is Tikki," Marinette showed her to Adrien.

"Nice to meet you again Chat Noir," Tikki nodded at him.

"Just Adrien is fine." Adrien smiled at the ladybug-like Kwami who he thought to be really cute.

Marinette yawned and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. The lack of sleep was getting to her. "We should go." She said.

"Lead the way."

The two started a steady walk to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Their Kwami's retreated to their pockets at risk of being seen. It was so quiet you could clearly hear their footsteps and breathing. Water vapor danced around their mouths with every breath. Marinette blinked blurrily. She was in no mood to plan now.

She stole a glance at her partner's profile. He really was a beautiful specimen of a man. She noticed that as the night progressed, he became more closed off. Less open with his emotions. Whether that was the effect of their detransformation she didn't know. But she was sure that just like her, his previous character was just hiding underneath his current persona.

About five minutes into their walk, Adrien broke the silence. "So, would you have lunch with me? To come up with a plan." He added the last bit of his sentence quickly.

"Lunch won't be possible," Not when there was so much work to do, "My classes end at two tomorrow -I mean today. Maybe we can meet up for coffee?"

"Yes, that's fine. Do you have a car?"

"No, but I'm sure I can get there just fine via public transport."

"I'll pick you up."

"You don't have to do that."

"Come on, It'll save time. It's not a problem for me. Where can I pick you up?" He insisted.

"ESMOD."

Adrien blinked in surprise. That was impressive. ESMOD was one of the best fashion schools in the world, ranked as number seven as of last year. His father is one of the Alumni. "Aspiring fashion designer are you? You must be really good if you got in there. I'd love to see some of your designs."

Marinette blushed from the praise. "Yeah, I love designing. I'll show you some time." She took out her phone from her pocket. They exchanged numbers.

"It would be best if we didn't mention any of our superhero business over text. Just in case we lose our phones."

He nodded, but said nothing else.

Marinette thought it strange what a mask could do. When they were transformed, they both felt so open with each other. Now, it was like they both realized that they didn't really know each other that well despite their feelings.

She decided right then that she would remedy that and try to be his friend.

* * *

**A/N**

I don't know much about student life at ESMOD so details will be made up to fit the story.

You should know that  **all**  chapters are subject to change as I am collaborating with a Beta to better its quality.

Review or Follow,

**LaylaDeMich**


End file.
